Finally
by macolly
Summary: My take on what would happen when all of the fighting in Starling City is over. Spolers for 2x23 It's Olicity.


Drabble…

The years passed and the team worked diligently to save their city. While all threats were not destroyed, the majority were, and while they wouldn't hang their gear up for good. Their nights were becoming more free.

Free to give them time to think about their future.

Oliver never really ever thought about his future. Before the island, he had only thought about the next party, the next conquest, the next lie he'd tell Laurel.

And after, he would never give himself the chance to dream about a life that didn't involve this. In all honestly he was only living minute to minute; hoping to survive, the next mission, the next fight, the next day.

But now, the city is growing strong, his team has grown and is strong, his feelings have grown and are strong.

He feels like survival is an option, he feels the future is a reality, And he know – _he knows _that she is growing restless, that she has seen the hope in his eye, that she is waiting for him to be ready.

He has been so selfish. He knew that he kept her on the hook all these years, gave her just enough to believe that this would be a reality, to please _dear lord_ not move on. Both have found place holders, used people, loved people even, but never really given themselves over fully. Always left their hearts open just a bit.

He knows she's at a precipice, she struggles with moving forward, but she wants so much to move forward with her life.

He paces through this mansion, he's kept it, but never lived here, they've used it over the years, to hold fundraisers, charity event, a place to heal the wounded teammates, but lately its been mostly vacant. His old housekeeper still keeps it up, waiting for it to hold a family.

He thinks of their moment so long ago. They had planned the fake out, but he had ad libbed. He over sold it because he felt it. He loved her plain and simple, except at the time it was anything but simple.

He almost doesn't hear the creek of the door, lost in the memories. But eventually his senses kick into full gear. He's aware of the presence behind him. He's aware that it's her. She's quiet and still, she was obviously not expecting him to be here.

He turns and smiles at her, in an instance she all nervous energy, flubbing her words, apologizing for interrupting him, explaining that she comes here to think sometimes.

He steps into her personal space, she's looking at him again, the same way she did oh-so many years ago. She is still his light in the darkness. She is still his beacon of hope. She can still save him.

"Oliver?" she barely whispers. He can hear the question in his name. But she is still. She is not trying to fill the silence with a million words. She is just listening.

He reaches for her hands, keeps them between them, runs his thumbs over her knuckles. Letting her know to keep still.

"Hey" he greets her quietly, but clearly. He inhales a breath and lets it go letting the silence swirl around them. They keep their eyes steady on the other. He won't tear his away. He knows she thinking of the past. And he wants to change it, but not. He mostly wants to create new memories. Happy ones.

He releases just one of her hands and runs his along her arm, over her shoulder, and gently cups her cheek. A gesture he's used over the years to convey intimacy . He feels her lean into it. Accepting its warmth, his warmth.

He knows she will be all movement and chaos soon if he keeps this stillness. He knows she has been awkward in their silences trying to hide her feelings, he lets his lips form a smile his mind racing with all those moments.

So he speaks softly clearly again, " I love you" her eyes well-up. He can't help himself so he adds "do you understand?" He sees a glimmer of hurt, but when she looks away he leans closer, lets his lips hover above hers, when her eyes focus back on him ther's finally understanding and she bridges the gap between them. The kiss is soft at first, letting the newness of learning each other interrupt, but it deepens as the urge and desperation of the years between them bond them further. It carries on awhile, in the quiet of their breaths and lips and tongues.

As expected, she starts to fill some gaps with some words., things like "Oliver" "Years" "gave up" and then " I love you". He breaks their embrace for a minute, wants to give her moment. He looks at her again. "I know".

"Since when?" she asks a little bit miffed at his nonchalance over such a deep moment.

"Since we both sold it" She looks at him with a question in her eye, and then understanding sinks in.

"Jerk" and she's annoyed, but he hasn't felt this carefree in forever. She turns and takes two steps away but he grabs an arm and spins her back to him. He captures his lips with hers, and lets one of his fingers wiggle on a rib until she's squirming and laughing.

"Let's do something" he tells her.

"How long do we have?" she asks. He can see her planning different scenarios in her head. She grabs a hand and leads him towards the door. She smiles up at him waiting for an answer.

"Forever" he replies honestly.


End file.
